Pink and Red Roses
by ColorfulExhaustion
Summary: As another Kuran came into the world, fate began to change. Love, hate, and confusion mixed dangerously and jealously can be an ugly thing, not to mention having the most powerful pureblood and Uchiha wrapped around your finger can come with some problems. Under construction.
1. The New born

It's a little sad realizing that this story is three years old and I only updated six chapters, the seventh close in coming.

As I come back to revise this chapter I realize how short and unsatisfying it is. And instead of cringing as I used to when I went to add a new chapter I'm determined to make it better finally. So here I sit and realize how much work this'll be.

I put way to many exclamation points in my old authors notes.

Funny how whenever I come back to this story to update I'm always in the middle of some type of final.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight

. . .

Chapter 1

The Newborn

. . .

The sun was shining brightly as it rose over the horizon, its rays of light and heat being soaked up greedily by the land as the world began to wake to the glorious sight. With just one glance at the scene any persons spirits would be lifted as they thought of how glorious the day would be. And as the light descended upon the campus of Cross Academy, the school greeted it back warming with the tolls of bells at the sign of the dawn.

But not everyone was awed by this marvelous sight.

A boy sighed softly as his face scrunched up in irritation, cracking an eye open to glower at the gap in the curtains, he raised his free hand slightly to block the bright rays of morning sun that were causing a migraine to begin to make itself known by the soft pounding at the front of his skull. He began to massage his temples before he finally gave up at the halfhearted attempt to stop the oncoming headache as he realized it wouldn't stop the incessant pounding. He gently removed his hand from under his slumbering sibling, and with a flick of his wrist the curtains were fully closed. He glanced down at his sister to see if the action had roused her, but she laid still, her breathing still deep as she dreamed on.

She needed the sleep much more then he currently did, which was what made him reluctant to move in fear of waking the girl that slept peacefully, her head resting on his lap. Her hand clutched tightly to his pants, as if in fear that he would leave her alone on the couch. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind as he ran his hand over her hair soothingly. As his hand began to brush stray strands of hair off her chubby little cheek his mind began to wander to the string of events that had led them to the current situation they were in.

The knowledge that Juuri and Haruka wanted a big family was of no surprise, as they talked about it nonstop. But with so many things happening at the time, and Yuuki needing to live in secret for her own safety you would think they would wait before choosing to try again for the big family they dreamed of.

Boy was he wrong.

Yuuki and he had both been shocked as their parents had happily gushed out that Juuri was once again pregnant and how they were so excited to have the family they had been dreaming about. Haruka had been beaming at his wife during the whole explanation and he held tightly to her hand, a dazed look of joy on his face as he stared at her with so much love Kaname felt embarrassed to look at them, he took to staring at the floor with a red face. Yuuki had became excited because everyone else was, even though she later asked what being pregnant meant. Juuri had explained in a very simplistic manor that Yuuki would be getting a baby sibling, which caused the child to once again become excited at the thought of another child to play with her.

The pregnancy had gone fairly well, with Haruka catering to her every need and Yuuki constantly asking when her new playmate would arrive, but as she neared the end of her last month Juuri had gone into early labor unexpectedly, shocking the whole household and practically giving Haruka a heart attack as he realized that the help they had planned to get in a week wouldn't be available at the time he tried to think of someone trustworthy to take his wife to. With a paler then normal face Haruka had dragged everyone into the morning sun to Kaien's house. Kaien had seemed delighted to be involved with the child's birth and had reassured Haruka that this happens sometimes and that there was nothing to worry about, the statement had seemed to calm the man's nerves slightly but he still looked at his groaning wife with distress, her hand never leaving his.

As Haruka had helped Juuri into one of the many rooms in the house Kaien began talking animatedly to the sleepy children telling them that they were about to witness one of the many miracles of life, Yuuki became more focused with each word he said, her eyes followed all of his wild hand gestures in unwavering focus as she soaked up the information in awe. Kaname nodded here and there showing that he was listening to the man as he blabbered on. But as Kaien ushered them into the room Haruka swiftly rose from his seat at the side of the bed to usher them straight back out, causing them to make a full U-turn. He quickly motioned to the front of the house as he told them to wait in the lounge before slamming the door in their face. After the initial shock at the action had finally worn off he blinked slowly before turning to gaze down at his baby sister in worry, wondering if she would begin to cry at the turn of events seeing how much she had looked forward to 'witnessing a miracle!', her state had of shock had worn off like his and he began to panic as her face puckered up in the usual way it did before she began to cry, her bottom lip stuck out and began to quiver as the tears formed in her eyes. Kaname quickly knelt down and began to try to hush the child and calm her down but she was having none of it, as her mouth opened to let out a wail they both paused as a string of angry words flowed out of the roo m, many of them damning their father.

Kaname paled visibly as he listened to the profanity that was streaming out of the room and realization dawned on him as to why they weren't allowed in the room while she delivered. He quickly picked Yuuki up and began to briskly walk to the living room; the whole time Yuuki questioning what the word her mother yelled meant, her tantrum forgotten as her curiosity peaked.

He went red slightly and made no move to answer her question.

So now they sat on the couch listening to slightly muffled yells, Yuuki had luckily fallen asleep without much trouble, he guessed because she was awake during the day when she should honestly be asleep. But he couldn't get any sleep, his keen hearing amplifying all the yells his mother was making causing him to stay awake.

Also that _stupid_ curtain.

His eyes drifted lazily to the direction of the room his parents were in, wondering why it had gone so quiet suddenly.

But someone he had never met answered the question for him.

"UUWAHHHHHHH!"

His eyes immediately focused in on the door to the delivery room as he abruptly sat up, he later realized that all his efforts to let the girl sleep had been in vain as him sitting up had jolted the girl in his lap awake. But he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes shut as the wail rang through the silence once again it sounded so small and _alive, _his eyes slowly slid open as he turned his head to gaze down at his sister to gauge her reaction. Yuuki was now also sitting up and staring at the door silently, her mouth slightly ajar as her eyes widened in childlike wonder.

A new Kuran had been born.

He sat there in a slight daze; he had a new sibling his mind wandered to how the child would look, or if it was a boy or a girl, a million different faces flashed before his mind, some favoring Haruka more and some favoring Juuri but his train of thought came to a halt as Haruka swung the door open and breezed through the room, He beamed down at them his eyes slightly glazed over as he had that dreamy look on his face again. His joyous aura was very infectious causing Yuuki to grin back at him just as wide and Kaname gave a rare wide smile, and it just seemed to add to Haruka's excitement. He gestured madly towards himself, signaling for them to rise from the couch and follow him as he began to ramble on about how perfect the child was.

"You'll both love her I just know it! She came out so mad; her face was all scrunched up! But after she calmed down she was the cutest thing! I can tell she will have Juuri's temper, and her hair is the strangest color!" As the man rambled on Kaname realized that Haruka was nowhere near the end of his rant, so he began to slide of the couch and gestured for Yuuki to follow, she eagerly hopped down and latched onto his hand yanking him forward. As they followed after the man, who had yet to stop talking, Kaname began to go over what Haruka had said realizing the man had given up the gender of the child.

He had a new sister.

And even though he had yet to meet the child he could not stop the protectiveness he felt towards her, he would care for her as much as he had cared for Yuuki. He nodded as if to confirm his thoughts and as he realized that Haruka had stopped talking he noticed that they were in the doorway to the delivery room already. Haruka strode over to Juuri and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, he slipped an arm around her waist as he joined her is gazing lovingly at the swathed baby. Kaien stood on the other side of the bed shedding silent tears at the beauty of the scene.

Kaname felt the curiosity begin to gnaw at him as he stared at his happy parents who held the baby just out of view for him, he wished to know what she looked like but couldn't seem to take a step forward, he remained in the doorway clutching Yuuki's hand as he gulped nervously.

As if feeling his distress his mother looked up at him curiously the hint of a smile never leaving her lips. she was breathing slightly hard and her hair was tousled, she looked to be sweating profusely before and her hair stuck to her face and was sticking out in strange ways. But none of this seemed to matter to her and she smiled gently at him as she beckoned him forward "You wish to see her, no" she asked softly waiting patiently as he made his way across the room Yuuki in tow. His eyes never left his mother's face she smiled encouragingly to him and as he finally dropped his gaze to the infant he couldn't help his surprised intake of breath.

_Pink_ hair.

Kaname never remember any Kuran's having _pink _hair.

His eyes visibly widen as his head swung comically around the room to gaze at everyone as if that would confirm what he had just seen, it caused a small laugh between the adults.

"Yes, we were a little surprised as well" Juuri said with a small laugh, as he gaze once again zeroed in on the child his eyes trailed from her little pink tresses that laid on her head all the way to her chubby –slightly pink—face. She lay peacefully in his mother's arms sleeping soundlessly, and as he looked down at his new baby sister he smiled warmly at the girl before an insistent tugging on his pants made him glance down, Yuuki stood there with a pout on her face.

"I can't see." She huffed, raising her tiny arms as she began clutching at the air signaling that she wished to be picked up. Kaname chuckled slightly before bending down slightly to lift her up onto the bed.

She slowly crawled up to her mother and cautiously peeked over the bundle of blankets, as if not knowing what was to be in them. He face became a curious one as she examined her baby sister thoroughly with her eyes, and just like everyone else, Yuuki began to smile too.

"She's pretty!" The girl exclaimed happily, smiling cheekily at her mother.

Suddenly the baby yawned making a small 'o' with her mouth as she wiggled around in her mother's arms. Her eyes slowly blinked opened, squinting at first since the world was bright around her but, and then finally adjusting to the lighting she opened them more to reveal sparkling light green eyes. They shifted around the room looking at all the new faces around her. Kaname watched her with interest and was quite shocked when her little green eyes stopped on him.

His dark crimson eyes such a contrast with her bright emerald green.

She stared a little before giving an adorable giggle, showing off her toothless smile. Kaname smiled back, and before he could even ask his mother what her name was she answered, as if she read his mind.

"Sakura, Kuran Sakura"

. . .

Coming back to the beginning I can see why I wanted to write this, its brimming with potential. And even though I didn't have a great writing style I still tried, props to past me.

Chapter seven is well on its way I hope to get it up before the end of this week.

I feel good knowing that I pretty much just doubled the word count for this story.

Tell me if you like the changes!


	2. Burning Thirst

The original 2nd chapter was such a mess and rushed, I tried to smooth it out and throw in a few details in there. I had a lot of fun revising this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight

Chapter 2

Burning Thirst

.

.

.

Frantic foot falls were echoing through the silent house, pants accompanying the light steps as a small girl rounded a corner- almost tripping- and burst into a room at the end of the hall. She turned sharply, softly shutting the door behind her, hearing it click into place she turned and quickly scanned the room. It was her parent's bed room, as she surveyed the furniture she heard a soft breeze outside of the door, signaling her pursuer had found her hide away. Panic made her began to shake as she eyed the queen bed for a split second before scrambling underneath it as quietly as she could. She shifted and wiggled until she was to the front of the bed that leaned against the wall, smirking at her quick thinking she placed a hand over her mouth to silence her breathing as best she could while the floor boards creaked signaling his arrival.

A boy walked into the room slowly, the door swinging open in front of him lightly hitting the wall behind it. He paused, and leaned back on his heels slightly before proceeding to the closet, she grinned as he swung the door open, nothing. With a snort he slide the door closed. "You're just making it harder on yourself" he muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for her to hear. She rushed to stop a giggle that was rising in her throat, not wanting to give away her position, and his feet swiveled on the heels to face the bed as if he had sensed the oncoming laugh. Her heart stopped for a split second wondering if she had accidentally let a noise slip. He paused before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"I guess you asked for it" she could hear the smirk in his voice, and before she could even ponder on it his feet were gone. Her eyes widened in alarm as her head began turning in every direction. Had he left? Did she win? She smiled smugly at the thought that she had bested him, but the smile was soon replaced with wide eyes as something latched on to her leg and began to drag her from under the bed, she opened her mouth to let out a scream but it died in her throat as she clawed frantically at the floor looking for something to grasp, but there was nothing. And she was pulled from her hiding place, turned right side up, and forced to stare her capture in the face.

. . .

Kaname stifled another snort as he stared at his baby sister. Her light green dress was ruffled and full of dust- just like her hair- and she looked thoroughly furious at him. She looked adorable, and he had to fight the strong urge to laugh in fear that she would bite him in her current mood. He settled for a satisfied smile as he held her to him, preventing any kind of escape.

While she was adorable, she was also a little _too_ devilish for a 3 year old.

He secured her arms making sure she couldn't move them as he carried her to the bathroom, kicking and screaming of course. He had been in charge of the children today as Haruka and Juuri went to a meeting with the council, he was given strict rules of feeding them at 2am with blood their parents had left for the girls, followed by a bath and then straight to bed before the sun rose. Yuuki had been completely obedient and was currently tucked in bed, dreaming away.

Sakura had been another story.

He had given Yuuki her bath first- because Sakura refused the bath out right and he didn't want to argue- and told Sakura to wait for him while he dried Yuuki's hair and put her to bed. He had given her her favorite stuffed animal, a fox, in hope that it would entertain her long enough that he could take care of Yuuki and she wouldn't go off and do something she shouldn't. Yuuki talked to him excitedly as he rubbed a towel over her hair about how she had learned about horses today with their father. And, did he know they were, like, her _**favorite**_ animal? He had smiled and listened adding a comment here and there glad she had enjoyed her day and the lesson. By the time he had buttoned up her sleep shirt she was already yawning with her eyes barely open. He had tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead good night before he bolted for the living room, hoping his other sister hadn't gotten bored and broken _**another**_ vase (what would this be, the third?). But she was patiently waiting for him as she play fed her fox tea, he sighed relieved and approached her 'tea party'.

"Sakura-chan it's time for your bath" he said quietly and waited for her to respond. But she completely ignored him, her attention only on the fox.

"Kyuubi-kun don you jush love tha tea?" She gushed to the stuffed animal as she turned her full body away from her older brother, causing his eyebrows to rise in surprise. He wondered where she may have gotten her attitude as he walked to where the animal was and crouched right behind it staring the girl in the face, she stared him in the eyes before grabbing her tea cup and downing the imaginary liquid, she slammed the cup down with more force than needed and it clattered on the small saucer. Her brows knitted together as her lip came out in a small pout.

"Bu I no want bath" she mumbled as she clenched and unclenched her tiny fist in her dress, rumpling the material; Kaname found the scene strangely cute and smiled gently down at the tiny girl. "I'll make it quick I swear" he reassured her softly but it didn't seem to work, and with that pilling on top of her never wanting to go to bed when asked, he could almost hear the sniffles before they even happened.

"No! Sakura neva sleep! No more baths!" She cried her cheeks turning red as her eyes started watering at her raging emotions. He frowned as he heard a great groan and snap, eyes wide, he stared at the growing crack crawling up the living room wall, and his jaw went slack in surprise. She could already do _**that**_?

And with her brother shocked she made a mad dash down the hall to their parents' bedroom.

. . .

He was glad for once at how deep Yuuki slept as he carried Sakura under one arm and peeked in to girls shared room to check if the crack had affected the other side of the wall. But fortunately everything was intact. Everything seemed to be where it should be and Yuuki laid sprawled across her bed, her comforter already half off her body, snoring softly. He let a small breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and he gently closed the door to the room and headed for the bathroom again.

Sakura had finally ceased her struggles and was now limp in his arms, sniffling pitifully. He would have felt pity if not for the fact that she did this almost every time he was left to babysit, this was the first time she had cracked a wall though- he was still trying to understand how a three year old had the power **to** crack a wall- and as much as he hated being disliked by his sisters she was _**not**_ getting out of this bath.

He strolled into the bathroom and with a flick of his head the door slammed shut and locked, and it was staying that way till she was clean. He gently put Sakura on the ground and she sunk to her knees, refusing to look at him. He sighed and felt a little guilt at the night's events. He didn't _**want**_ to force her, and honestly he would've let her go without a bath if she hadn't rolled around in dust under their parent's bed. But now she needed one, so he walked to the tub and turned the water on, fixing the temperature he plugged the tub and turned back to his sister. It was time to pull out his wild card if he actually wanted this bath to get done.

"You know Kaa-san will be sad if she comes home and her little Sakura-chan isn't all clean" He said softly and watched as her head snapped up and eyes widen at the thought of her mother sad because of her. She stared at him for a long second before announcing loudly that it was "Bath time!" He chuckled, lightly pinching her cheek; she swatted his hand away but still smiled at the gesture. He smiled back relieved that she wasn't mad anymore. He glanced at the tub remembering that _he_ was also supposed to take a shower; he would've been done putting Sakura to bed by now if things had gone according to plan. But now it would be too late for him to take a shower after her, the sun would be rising soon and he was getting tired himself. He tapped his foot lightly against the side of the tub tilting his head in thought before deciding on an answer.

He crouched in front of the girl and lightly ruffled her hair -he earned a giggle for that- before speaking "Sakura-chan would you mind sharing a bath with me? Your nii-san needs to get clean too" He put his together in front of him as a pleading gesture and bowed his head. He peaked up through his bangs to see her little brows furrowed in mock though before she gave him a wide smile "ok nii-nii! We clean togetha!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in excitement, He smiled before offering to help with her dress as he always did, and she refused like she always did and proclaimed she was a 'big girl!'. He would end up helping her hallway through where she would get the dress stuck on her head, like he always did.

He began undressing first and unbuttoned his light blue dress shirt leaving his upper torso bare, and unbeknown to him pair of eyes were drawn to his neck, flashing red in their intensity.

. . .

Sakura knew something was wrong, but she didn't quite know what. Some strange things had been happening that day, one of them being the crack in the living room wall that appeared when she had begun to cry. She didn't know what had caused it and had for a second believed that some other worldly thing was on her side with her hatred of baths, but she didn't have a lot of time to dwindle on the thought as she had to make her escape.

The list would now be growing longer as she felt an itch at the back of her throat, usually signaling her when she was hungry. She frowned slightly at the thought; she had already eaten, and hadn't even felt the need to feed more all night. But when her nii-nii had exposed his neck she had suddenly felt _**very**_ hungry. She scratched at her throat in wonder; she had only ever fed from her parents before, so why had she suddenly felt the need to feed off her brother? And the feeling was so _**strong,**_ her head was pounding with want as she locked her gaze onto the base of his neck. Her throat constricted painfully as her body demanded blood, _**now.**_ She shook her head trying to rid herself of the urges that were beginning to scare her. By now Kaname had realized something was wrong and was leaning down trying to get her attention to see what was wrong. She glanced at his face and realized with his close proximity that she could hear the blood flowing through his veins, she could almost _**smell **_it. She saw the veins in his neck and fear raced through her at the animalistic instinct that almost overcame her at the sight.

"Nii-san, i-im scared" She whispered searching his eyes frantically as if for the answer to the problem "My thoat it hurt, I can hear you" She lifted a shaky hand to his throat hoping he understood the meaning. His eyes widened in surprise at her words before he stared at her, looking just as confused as she felt. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it as he bit his lip nervously. Her fear grew slightly as he turned his head from her a small blush creeping up from the back of his neck barely touching his ears, "you seem to be hungry, for me? That's not even supposed to be a thought until you've matured…" Kaname began to say his thoughts out loud and the intensity in his stare and not understanding what he was saying was making her nervous, she made a small noise in the back of her throat to grab his attention, her hands lifted to grasp her throat as if to try to dull the burning ache. He had stopped talking and he seemed to be as nervous as she was as he slowly, almost hesitantly, tiled his head up in invitation. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and before she realized what she was doing her instincts had kicked in and she was in his lap, small puffs of breath fanning out onto the base of his throat. She had no idea what she was even doing, having only even drunken blood out of a cup that was prepared by her parents, so she had let herself be led by her animalistic side a little more lapping her tongue over the designated spot she had chosen, she felt him shudder under her. A small voice in the back of her mind had been asking _very_ important questions, like how she even can to feel the need to feed off her brother, but it had been ignored by the rushing sound of _delicious_ blood that she need in her mouth _**right now.**_

She felt the length of her fangs double as she prepared for the bite, a sort of euphoria flowing over her as she sunk her teeth into the smooth flesh, the blood began to rush into her mouth and she let out a, surprising, purr that rumbled through her chest as she gulped down the sweet liquid, her hands clutching at her brothers shoulders as he kept a hand on her back to help keep her upright. A part of her felt smug at getting what it desired and content, it had called her nii-nii something but she didn't quite understand the meaning of the word. _My…what? _But her instincts told her that her brother was beginning to become unsteady, and the voice had begun to quiet, most likely sedated with the feeding she had done. She pulled back giving one last lick to the marks, somehow knowing that it would help heal it, She whipped her mouth on the back of her hand and ran her tongue over her shrinking fangs, savoring the sweet taste one last time before opening her eyes to stare back at her brother. His gaze was slightly unsteady, but his eyes were still trained on her, almost in a slight awe. The attention made her nervous and she glanced around to find something else worth his attention. And that's when her gaze fell on the tub.  
>. . .<p>

"Nii-nii the wata is gonna come out! The girl exclaimed with a gasp as she pointed at the tub Kaname whipped his head around to see the water still pouring into the tub, almost reaching the top and pouring over, he scrambled to stand before he twisted the handle turning the faucet off, saving the tiled floor from a disaster. When he looked back his baby sister was swaying on her feet. He reached down to catch her before she hit the floor, her eyes closed as a tired smile graced her lips, she murmured something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'mate' and that's when the reality of the situation rocked him to his core.

Mate.

_**Mate.**_

Sakura had just performed an act that only matured vampires do when they have chosen their mate.

She had favorite him for a while, always clinging to him, but he had never thought that it had run _that _deep. Something told him that he had felt it for a while too, always checking up on her, and needing to be near her. He had felt a strange connection ever since he had locked gazes with her in that delivery room, always making sure she was safe, never missing any part of her growth into a toddler. He had never seemed to give it any thought, just thinking that he was being a good big brother. But now that he thought back on all the times with her something _clicked_. Certain things all made _sense_, something inside of him seemed to revel in his realization, and he realized that his instincts had known before even he had, the thought irritating him slightly. He realized that his gaze had begun to drop while he was in deep in his thought to the girl lying in his arms, his mind still reeling he began to sense a sort of happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled down at his now realized _mate._ Everything would be different now, or maybe not? He of course had the tell their parents of this realization, he had known that they had planned to pair him up with Yuuki for some time now. And he had always held a slight dislike at the idea, and now he knew _why_. He would stay by this small girl's side and protect her, and when she matured he would properly court her and shower her happiness.

He lifted the girl up, the smile still lingering at the corner of his lips, and began walking to the girls shared room. He pushed the door open with his foot before walking to the twin bed against the wall. He sat the girl down and got her awake enough to change out of her dress and into some less dirty and more comfortable. She yawned widely before smiling at him tiredly as she drifted off once again. He felt his resolve harden once more as he gazed down at her sleeping face, he would never let _anything_ happen to her. As he strolled out of the room, almost as if not touching the ground at all, He suddenly though of how amazing this day turned out to be.

he suddenly stopped and inwardly groaned remembering the giant crack in the living room wall, he glanced out the curtains the see the sun beginning to rise signaling that his parents would be home soon. He let out a tired sigh as he dragged his feet to the living room.

Well, _almost _perfect.

. . .

Kanames so cute.

Tell me if you like the changes, feedback is appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Motherly Thoughts

So sorry for not updating this any sooner I've had such a writer's block for this story, I wasn't sure for a while where it was going or if I even wanted to continue it or not. But then I saw all the love it was getting and I know for sure if someone just deleted a story I loved I would be devastated! So I'm back with more! Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorite this story, you gave me the push I needed to sit down and type this story out!(: well here is the long awaited third chapter! Enjoy!

Btw the ages are:

Sakura: 4

Yuuki: 5

Kaname: 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight

Chapter 3

motherly thoughts

.

.

.

"Ni-san!"

Groan.

"Niiii-san!"

Roll over.

"**Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ssssssaaaaaaaannnnn!"**

"Kaname-kun please go, they don't want me to read them a story, they want you." Juuri spoke, shaking the boy's shoulders. Kaname sighed and slowly lifted himself from the couch, yawning while rubbing his eyes—he looked so tired.

"Thank you for taking care of them so much Kaname-kun, I'm very grateful. Tomorrow you can rest, both Haruka and I will be home so we'll be able to look after the little ones." Juuri softly said while ushering him towards the girl's door. Kaname smiled softly at her before nodding and entering the room. She watched as the girls squealed and began picking books from the shelves and putting them in a pile for him to read. He chuckled, and took one from their pile before sitting down on the queen size bed—Juuri believed the girls would have a strong bond if they slept in the same bed, neither men had argued in fear of her getting mad. The girls giggled as they climbed up and sat next to him, wiggling a little to get comfortable before waiting for Kaname to start the tale. He read the title '_Sleeping Beauty' _before opening the book and reading the first line.

Juuri smiled softly at the scene before silently slipping back out the door and leaving.

It wasn't very surprising in Juuri's opinion that Kaname had formed a bond with Sakura. While she had been pregnant with the child, she always felt the girl stir in her womb whenever Kaname came close to her belly, which always gave Juuri a tranquil feeling. She remembered the day she had given birth and had finally allowed Kaname and Yuuki to enter to see their new baby sister.

The look on his face was one of pure awe when he had finally laid his eyes upon her. Seeing the expression so foreign on her son's face made her laugh a bit but, it soon died down, when she realized that mixed in with the look of wonder was a look of protectiveness, determination, and possessiveness. As if he had waited for this child his whole life—his whole existence.

At first it had scared her, with Kaname not fully being a part of their family and having already lost one child before. She didn't know if he would try to take her new daughter away but, the feeling soon diminished as she remembered who she was thinking of. This was, after all, the ever so loving Kaname, who had cared for her first daughter like it was his own. The trust and love Juuri had for Kaname had silenced any and all doubts, as she was sure he would treat Sakura with just as much love as he gave Yuuki.

It was no surprise that she was correct. He loved the girl just as much—maybe even more—that the protective glint in his eyes never left as he cared for the girl. It was also there with Yuuki, but never as strong as it was for Sakura.

Juuri watched the growing adoration and love that Sakura felt for her big brother. She always gave him as much love as she could muster and Juuri had always loved watching them interact.

Knowing her daughters were safe was always a relief. So imagine her shock when Kaname told her that Sakura had bitten him.

Juuri knew that when Sakura was born, a strong bond had formed instantly between her and Kaname. But to bite someone else, or even get the _urge _to bite someone else other than your parents at the age of _four, _was something Juuri thought was unthinkable. Upon hearing this, Juuri had to sit down to process what she had just heard.

For the urge to ever cross through little Sakura's mind was something the mother never thought would happen. She remembered Kaname looking slightly dazed—he never told her how much the little one drank from him—but the protective glint in his eyes burned brightly as he told his mother what had happen.

Through this incident Kaname explained how he now knew, Sakura was his destined one. The intensity in his eyes was so strong and powerful, all she could do was listen.

Juuri's train of thoughts was suddenly stopped as she began to wonder why it had become so quiet. She began walking to her daughter's room quietly opening the door. She smiled softly upon seeing a sleeping Kaname with the two little girls curled up on either side of him. The book lay unfinished in his lap.

She noticed how Kaname was leaning more towards Sakura while Yuuki held onto his arm. She stared at the little girl; her heart ached knowing the rejection that would indelibly come when she reach the age where she realized that Kaname wasn't hers to have. There would be no point in telling now—knowing the child wouldn't understand why she couldn't be with her brother. It was not like Kaname wouldn't protect Yuuki as he did Sakura, but the youngest would always be Kaname's top priority.

Sighing, she shut the door and began walking to the living room. Juuri hoped everything would turn out all right between the three siblings in the end. She just wished to be able to see it.

_Click._

Juuri stopped walking upon hearing the sound of the front door closing. She began turning her head to see who closed it, but was stopped by a familiar presence that wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Juuri sighed contently as butterfly kisses trailed down her neck.

"Welcome home, Haruka." She murmured, leaning back into him with a smile.

"I'm home." He whispered against her neck, tightening his hold around his wife before leading her over to the couch. Haruka sat down first and let his wife sit on his lap. He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Juuri laughed and pulled Haruka's hands in her own. "How did the council meeting go?" She asked. "Did they listen to what you had to say?"

Haruka laid his head back and groaned. "I nearly ripped their heads off! No one could get an opinion in without being cut off by another," He sighed. "It just made the situation worse, they're all stressing over this just as much as we are." Juuri looked at her husband with sympathy. She let go of his hands and placed them on his cheeks, bringing his head forward to meet her gaze. Haruka smiled sadly as his eyes met Juuri's.

He loosely placed his arms around her petite waist. "Time slips by so fast doesn't it?" He said, pressing his forehead lightly against hers. "It's been great though… hasn't it?"

Juuri closed her eyes and nodded, a ghost of a smile upon her lips. "Yes it has been, and now we have three beautiful children that will go into the world strong and kind!" Juuri exclaimed, sliding her hands to the back of Haruka's head and curling the strands of hair around her fingers.

"I can tell Sakura will make many friends, she may be very popular." Haruka chuckled.

Juuri opened her eyes and let out a small laugh. "I'm sure Yuuki will be too, once she breaks out of her shell," She exclaimed "But Kaname-kun will make sure their safe I'm sure of it!" She said while she let out a small giggle.

The laughter soon died down as they both stared at the door with a look of dread, feeling a presence approaching their territory.

Haruka's eyes widened at realizing what had happened "He followed me", the words came out as a whisper as he turned to his wife a look of anguish on his face, She gave him a teary smile as she reached up to hug him "this has been the best life I could've ever asked for Haruka, I have no regrets, now no matter what happens remember" she pulled back as a tear ran down her cheek" I love you with all my heart" Haruka stared down at his wife as the feeling of love bubbled up in his chest his lips turned up slightly in a sad smile "I love you too Juuri, so much", He pulled her into one last kiss before letting her go find Kaname.

Haruka turned to the front door feeling the presence closing in.

He rested his hands on the door handle Juuri's words running through his mind,Haruka smiled last time, before opening the door to his final battle.

That took so much longer then it needed to take! But at least it's out and my writers block is gone so I expect (and hope for) faster updates this time! I swear!

R&R please!


	4. Forgetting One

Sorry it's been a while since I updated but you know school always finds a way to screw up my schedule but I'm back now with longer chapters! Yay! This chapter hand me pulling out a few hair trying to think of how certain scenes were going to play out. But I finally got them to tie together with the help of my sister/beta so I'm relieved it's finally out there in the open! So the long waited chapter four! Here you are!

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto or Vampire Knight

Chapter 4

Forgetting One

.

.

.

Kaname's head snapped up, his body jolting forward with a heave and his eyes widened in realization. A familiar darkness had plagued his dreams, stalking him like a predator as he walked through his house. He had tried to see its face, tried to remember why its presence was so familiar but it stayed in the shadows lurking there until Kaname had gotten close enough to see what it was. His eyes had widened with shock and realization as the thing pounced on him, jolting him from his sleep.

"Rido!" He gasped out in shock, feeling his presence outside of the house along with multiple others. One of them being his father Haruka.

He hand automatically flew to his sisters who were sleeping on either side of him. Anger pooled in the pit of his chest, as His face pulled back in a snarl. Already knowing the man's intentions of wanting to hurt his precious little sisters. But the anger soon died down to nothing as a hollow feeling took over him. The look soon fell from his face; it was soon replaced with a look of pain as he remembered the actions that would take place soon. He gazed down sadly at Yuuki who curled closer to his side, before letting his gaze drift to his other side, it fell on Sakura. Why did this dreadful day have to arrive? Why now when he had finally found her? His heart clenched as he stared down at the small girl, running a finger down her slightly flushed cheek. His gaze was hard as his face scrunched up the corner of his eyes stinging as he recalled the conversation with Juuri and Haruka.

. . .

_Juuri walked behind Kaname softly patting his back signaling him to go faster. He obliged quickening his pace. He had just finished putting the girls to bed before Juuri had come into the room. He head had snapped up barely catching a fearful expression on Juuri's face smooth out into a forced smile as she told him her and Haruka had something to talk to him about._

_ He strode into the living room spotting Haruka sitting on one of their sofa, He didn't acknowledge them; he just kept staring straight forward. Something was very wrong. He sat across from him on their love seat as Juuri sat down next to Haruka; she grasped his hand tightly in hers before looking down. Haruka looked up finally acknowledging Kanames presence. His expression was grave as he swallowed readying himself to speak. Kaname prepared himself for the worst._

"_Kaname-kun you know that we are a family right?" Kaname blinked before nodding slowly, not expecting the question "And you know that whatever happens it will never change that fact?"_

"_Yes" Haruka's lips tugged up slightly at how fast and firm his reply was._

"_Well something has occurred that may not let us all be together anymore, you see I am getting old and my powers are starting to weaken. the council and my brother, Rido, seem to have realized this as Rido has come out of his slumber creating and collecting vampires" Haruka paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat" He could never accept that he was not the highest ranking Kuran and that I was, I believe he has finally taken a move against me and Kaname I don't believe that we will be able to come out of it" Kanames fist clenched against his pants." He plans to make sure there is no heir to the Kuran throne except him" Haruka finally answered the question Kaname was desperate to ask._

"_But I'm here aren't I? I could help fight! I can help protect them!" He said his voice slight rising as he motioned to himself. He was about to continue before Juuri's head snapped up to look at him._

"_No you must stay here; even if we were able to fend him off he would just keep coming back until he takes our children again! I cannot lose another! Kaname please you have to protect them when the time comes!" Juuri ground out through her tears, she buried her face into Haruka's shirt her shoulders racked with sobs. He gripped her tightly, whispering soothing words to calm her down._

"_We aren't strong enough Kaname, almost no one is on our side, and they all believe the Kuran rain has been going on for too long. This is why the council hasn't acted against him yet, they all wish for us to fall", Haruka spat out the words with hate as he clench his wife tighter, but his gaze began to soften as he stared down at the heartbroken boy._

"…_then what shall I do?" Kaname hated the fact that they had already given up. But what they said was all true. He could remember the gossip as he traveled through the village for supplies for the girls. The anger and hate towards their clan was steadily growing and the people were just waiting for someone to start a rebellion, then they would all hop on the wagon as well. And now they had Rido so nothing was stopping them. It was a lost battle from the start and they were already accepting their downfall._

"_I will keep Rido at bay, Juuri will turn the girls human and you shall send them away"_

_Kanames head snapped up his eyes widening in shock. But that meant…. He glanced at Juuri, a look of dread was on her face as she clutched Haruka's shirt. She cleared her throat "It will hide their scents from him, and by the time you take them away nobody will know what happened to them and assume they were caught in the fight and killed. They will have a chance to grow up and be strong enough to defend themselves against Rido", she swallowed, her voice starting to crack slightly "When the day comes that the spell is weak enough to be broken they will be ready, and with you by their side Kaname. They will be able to defeat him silencing the council and they shall take their seats as the Kuran princesses bringing peace to this corrupt council"._

_Kaname stared at Juuri hard trying to keep his expression in check. Juuri fixed him with a stare her eyes were once again glistening with unshed tear but there was also determination. She was willing to sacrifice anything for her daughters, and Haruka wore the same look possibly even more intense._

"_You're positive this is the only way?" his voice was quiet almost a whisper; he finally let his head fall accepting their choice._

"_Yes….. We also have one more favor to ask of you", Kaname glanced up his eyes full of regret for not even being able to help," The girls shall be taken to different places, because they were so close, so it does not trigger their vampire instincts and memories to resurface. Sakura will be taken to a far off land; because her essence is large and very strong. The place where she is going can manipulate this energy and she can learn how to become strong and survive there" Juuri's eyes locked with the boys as she swallowed wetting her dry throat. Kaname was nodding throughout to conversation showing that he understood. She could still clearly see the evident confusion and question in his eyes knowing exactly what he wished to ask. She already felt the pain from the words she was about to tell the child and knew that it would kill him inside. But it had to be done, for her daughters._

"_She shall stay with a friend who owes us a very large favor. You will take Yuuki to our friend Kaine; he will take care of her, and….. "She stared at the boy her heart clenching, she gripped Haruka's hand tighter, He squeezed back encouragingly knowing how she felt. "…You shall stay with Yuuki as her guardian"._

_Silence._

_Kaname sucked in a breathe staring at them with anger and sadness mixing in the pit of his stomach. How could they do this? Knowing full well that he could not reject them in the current situation, they knew who Sakura was to him and they __**still**__ requested this of him. His teeth clenched as he tried not to yell "…Why?" He was barely able to grind out the words in his anger. Even if Sakura didn't recognize him he still wished he could be by her side. He looked up at them their eyes filled with pity; nether said a word afraid if they say the wrong word to him in this state he would do something he would regret. So they waited for him to calm down. He sat for a second letting the words ring in his head before he let them sink in. After a minute he calmed down enough to see exactly __**why**__ they had said it. _

_Yuuki was weak. Sakura was not._

_Through the short years of the girls' lives he had realized this. Yuuki's aura was small and delicate while Sakura's was strong and wild. He remembered when she had cracked half of the living room wall in a tantrum. She would be fine and her strength would probably double with training. They put him with Yuuki because she __**wouldn't **__be able to defend herself completely and would need more time and energy to put in. She would need much more protection. He let out a long sigh of defeat, his heart shattering along with it. _

"…_How long?" He whispered his voice so small and weak. He refused to look up, hiding the tears that were building up from frustration and misery._

"…_it's hard to say but I believe this type of spell last between ten to fourteen years. It depends how much the person has succumbed to the spell. You will be with Yuuki but try not to act as though you knew anything about her. And you can still keep an eye on Sakura but from a distance, because you two are already destined she would know and her subconscious would try to break free and remember if she saw you" Juuri paused staring down at the boy, He was quiet for a moment his shoulders hand stopped shaking while she was talking. He slowly nodded not lifting his head._

_She sighed feeling regret slowly seep into her heart. She knew this was a horrible this to do and the separation would cause immense pain but she knew he could pull through it. She glanced up at Haruka his brows were furrowed as he looked pained staring at Kaname. He was like a son to them; it was not easy to say this at all. Who would willingly hurt their children? _

"_We will now show you where the village Sakura will be at is" Juuri murmured pulling out a map Kaname slowly raised his head, his eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed. The trails where the tears had fallen were still there and it shattered a piece of both Haruka's and Juuri's Hearts to see him in such a weak state. Juuri bit her lip to stop herself from crying again as she showed the route to the village. Kaname stared his face looking serious as he memorized the way, his eyebrows pulled together when he realized the village was on the other side of the continent._

"_We're so sorry to have given you so much trouble Kaname" Haruka said as he reached over to pull the boy into a hug. Kaname froze for a second before he sunk into the embrace hesitantly wrapping his arms around the man he had called his father for many years. He smiled when he felt Juuri join the hug also._

"_I'm very happy to have been able to call you my parents, I will miss you both very much" Kaname whispered. He was answered by the embrace tightening. "We are also proud to call you our son, we will miss you too"_

"_We love you Kaname"_

"_I love you both too"_

_ . . ._

Kanames head snapped up as Juuri opened the door to the girls room a sad smile spread across her lips.

"Kaname, it's time" She stated as she strode up to the bed His gaze hardened as he glazed down one last time to the girls. Juuri scooped up her oldest who was still asleep and turned to Sakura. The girl was wide awake her eyes fixated on Kaname. " nee-chan what's wrong?" she question her head tilting to the side as she stood on top of the bed putting her hands on both sides of his cheeks. He laid his hands on top of hers as a few tears fell onto the bed cover. "Nothing is wrong Sakura-chan, You need to go with mother for right now" He said in a soothing voice but Sakura just puffed out her cheeks and looked angry "I'm not leaving till nee-chan is happy!" she stated staring him in the eyes. Kaname sat a little shocked before smiling and pulling her into a hug, she wrapped her small arms around him burying her face into his chest. He sighed before placing his hand on her head.

"… I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I love you" Kaname whispered as he put an enchantment on her making her fall unconscious. He glanced up at Juuri her face full of emotions He slowly lifted Sakura's tiny body cradling her to himself before he gave her to her mother. Juuri paused for a second just staring at Kaname before giving a small smile full of love and leaving.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan"

. . .

Kaname rushed out of the house as Juuri closed the door leading to the basement. He burst through the front door, eyes widening at the scene before him.

Everything slowed down as he ran forward; destroying level E's where they stood as he rushed to catch the falling body.

Haruka stared at the boy his hands gripping the sword sticking out from his chest blood covering his finger. His face softened as he stared at the frantic boy running up to him his lips tugged up into a tired smile.

"….Kaname-kun…."

And he was gone.

Kaname stared down at the sword eyes widening in shock his out stretched arms gripping at air. He sunk to his knees staring at the pile clothes.

"Well well, if it isn't my little nephew" The boy glanced up knowing full well whose voice that was. His eyes zeroed in on the figure as anger and anguish bubbled up in him, he saw only red as the man snapped, level E's descending on him from every direction. His eyes remained on Rido.

And then he attacked.

. . .

Sakura gasped her eyes opening and searching the room franticly, her vision was blotchy as she forced herself to sit up. Her head was pounding; she felt something intruding in her mind. She froze as her eyes landed on a red headed woman. She was laying on the floor motionless a small pool of blood forming around her head, a little girl lying next to her, she was breathing.

Why was this woman so familiar? Sakura shook her head she felt like she knew her but she couldn't remember. The thing in her head was biting away at her memories making them fuzzy and distorted. She knew her but from where? From where….. And then it clicked for just a second.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura whispered slowly crawling towards the woman, why wasn't she breathing? Okaa-san! Ane-chan! Wake up!" she said franticly, her vision going fuzzy again. Where was she? Who was she? The girl grabbed her head; the thing was eating her thoughts away. She screamed as she felt her teeth shrink back into her mouth, her senses dulling as she began to sway. Who were these people?

She began fading into unconsciousness as someone came down the stairs rushing towards her; a single word echoing through her subconscious.

Nee-chan.

And then she forgot everything.

.

.

.

Whoa! Listening to the soundtrack of AOT and Clannad is a weird mixture that for some reason works and made me emotional while writing this. Well then this chapter was a little bit longer just a treat for you SUPER patient people. Hopefully I start popping out these chapters a lot faster, I can't grantee a schedule because right now my life is pretty hectic, which sucks. Enough rambling! Thank you everyone who followed/favorited this story. And SUPER thanks to those who review! Those reviews are like fuel that gets me writing!

So review please!


	5. Will You Accept?

Well hello there, I bet you're sitting there thinking "2 updates without a year interval in between? About time!" I'm actually trying to get these chapters out faster, it is significantly harder than I thought it would be and I am hitting some bumps along the way but my efforts shall not be in vain! These chapters will get out much faster! And I've also realized they're slowly but steadily getting longer, so that's good. I would also like for the people that read to please give me feedback on this story. Everything I'm doing is mostly by myself so I'd really love to hear what you all think! And reviews seriously give me the motivation to plop down in front of my computer and write these stories out. So there's that. Change of plans guys Sakura is 8, Yuuki is 9, and Kaname is 12.

Chapter 5

Will You Accept?

.

.

The bitter reality that everything was _**not**_ ok and would probably not be alright for a very long time was a very hard thing to accept and sink in in a matter of minutes. As the actuality of the situation fell down on him, he tried to swallow his emotions as he accepted the scene before him as his reality. Love is a complicated emotion, It's hard for the heart to open and allow love to flow in -it could be seen as vulnerability- a weakness to be used against you. But it could also be your strength, your reason for living on this earth, love can show you the world in a new way, it could change you for the better. So it always should be a tremendous honor to love and be loved, that's what Kaname knew. It was taught to him from a young age to always appreciate the emotion if it ever came into his life.

But as he crouched over the small body of his love -clutching to her like his life line- wasn't love supposed to conquer all? But he now sat here wishing to shut out the cause of his grief. As she lay still in his arms, her head lulled to the side, he pulled her to his chest. She was so small, so fragile; with one wrong move she could shatter. The past was repeating itself and, once again, he could not protect the one he loved. The ache in his chest grew with every moment, and his heart felt caved in with a hole only she could fill. But he could not be with her, talking, laughing, smiling, he had to watch at a distance, watch her grow without him. Did the gods hate him so, that every time his heart reached out and accepted affection, making bonds, they wish to cut them? Making him recoil, stopping himself from feeling. He studied her face, running a finger over her flushed cheek, he discerned that she was fighting the spell. Her breathe came out in short puffs as her hair began to cling to her face in clumps from perspiration. He pulled her flush against him wishing he could just keep her there and protect her from the whole world. But he had a duty to do.

He turned, slowly, finally gazing down at his mother's lifeless form, his chest compressed in anguish as he stared. Her face was peaceful; almost serene. She chose to protect her children, and he would respect her decision no matter how much it hurt. He knelt down next to her -taking her hand in his- it was cold and limp. He felt his throat dry up, so many things needed to be said, but no time was left for it. He squeezed the hand as he stared down at her. He wished for her to be in a better place, along with her husband. Another wave of anguish and disgust ripped through his body as he remembered his father's death –and the aftermath- the emotions pooled in his stomach as they turned to anger. The death had been so quick, No words of farewell, not even a body to mourn for. He cursed Rido to the depths of hell, before cursing himself for not being able to send him there. He let out a breathe, shielded himself from the grief that clenched at his heart, he couldn't give in, not yet. Taking a shaky breathe he gazed down into his mother's lifeless eyes.

"I will protect them, they shall be safe Juuri. Now, please rest in peace", as if she had been waiting for his reassurance, the body began to dissipated, limbs falling into a pile of dust on the floor. He gazed down at the dust in his hand that had once been her palm. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep his mind blank, his resolve hardening at the sight of his parents sacrifice. He turned, shifting sakura to his left arm as he noticed the missing occupant of the room. Yuuki was gone, the spell no doubt made quick work of her. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. He felt an aura – not a mile away from the house- it was faint, human, and he could immediately tell it was Yuuki. Steadying himself he trudged over to the stairs, glancing back one more time at the pile of sand before he disappeared into the house. Hastening his steps he darted for the front door. Her human scent was strange, different, but it still held a hint of Yuuki. He began to walk in the direction she was, gripping Sakura they began to disperse into a cloud of bats. They fluttered for a moment before darting off.

. . .

Kaien leaned against his kitchen counter, a steaming cup of tea warming his chilled hands. A sigh escaped him as the warmth seeped into his fingers. Something was wrong, his instincts had been warning him, and it kept him on edge the whole day. His instincts were never wrong ,so he had been cautious of everything, but nothing had happened. He had called himself paranoid and tried to brush the feeling off after a while. But it just got stronger, keeping him from sleep, and it began to worry him. What could it possibly be? He would have known if a vampire had entered the schools gates so that was ruled out. Maybe he had forgotten something? He groaned and slumped down in a chair, the feeling was growing, what the hell _**was**_ it?

Knock.

Kaien tensed, his head rising to look up in the direction of the front door. Slowly he rose from his chair, the tea abandoned. Who was that at this hour? He cautiously made his way towards the living room, the feeling growing stronger; he dreaded what was on the other side. Slowly he opened the door, His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"K-Kaname-kun..!"

The boy was covered in blood, he couldn't tell if it was his or not, Yuuki was at his side latched onto his bloody arm. She looked terrified. He surveyed over the two in concern before he focused on Sakura, she looked to be fighting off a fever. He quickly ushered them inside but Kaname didn't budge from the porch.

"Where are your parents? "He questioned examining the area around his house, nobody else was there. He noticed Kaname visibly flinch at the question and it made his heart drop.

"They're….Dead" the boy breathed out in a barely audible whisper, as if he himself did not believe the news. Kaien stared down at the child in shock; his feeling had become reality in the worst way possible. How could his two closet friends be dead? The statement left him feeling empty, as if someone had carved out his heart. How could this have happened? He felt his knees shake begin to shake from shock. Kaname was quiet for a minute, letting the news sink in, before he softly spoke again" Can you take Yuuki inside please? I need to talk to you" he whispered, his voice raspy. The older man looked at him before gazing down at Yuuki; he stared at her for a second before nodding. He knelt down next to the girl. She shifted leaning into Kaname more for protection. Kaien's eyes widened in surprise at the girl, she had always liked him, why was she acting like he was a stranger? He looked to Kaname with confusion in his eyes. Which the child returned with a blank stare, Kaien blinked before turning to Yuuki trying to smile down at the girl.

"Do you want a cup of tea Yuuki-chan?" He cooed, trying to coax her out of Kanames coat. She blinked at him before looking up at Kaname for permission, he nodded nudging her forward. She stumbled a little, looking from Kaname to Kaien before her gaze met the floor, she fidgeted with the hem of her dress before giving a small nod in Kaien's direction. The man's smile faltered at her actions before he stood up and leading her to the kitchen, Kaname stayed on the porch, he pressed Sakura further to himself, trying to give her some warmth. A few moments later Kaine returned, his smile had fallen, leaving confusion and pain." Is Yuuki alright?" the boy asked.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen, Kaname-kun what happened? Why does Yuuki act like she's ever seen me before?" He questioned, before eyeing Sakura with concern. He sucked in a breathe at the raw emotion on the child's face. The he began to speak.

"Rido , my father's brother came, because he knew father was becoming weak and that the council was not supporting them anymore. He planned to kill all of us and make sure there was no heir so he could rule the vampires. But the stupid fool, didn't even bring nobility, just a gang of level E's" A bitter laugh escaped the boy, it sounded empty, lacking any emotion, it made Kaien grimaced before Kaname continued" Juuri couldn't stand to see another one of her children die at the hands of that man, so she gave up her life to turn them human. As you can see Yuuki has forgotten everything ,and so will Sakura. While Juuri performed the spell I went to help Haruka fight Rido. But I was too late. Haruka was impaled with a sword straight through his…heart a-and I, I got so angry, I just "he stopped, recalling what occurred after his control had broke, Kaien gazed down at the boy in sympathy and waited for him to continue. Kaname took a minute to compose himself before he began again "I killed all the level E's and… I pounded Rido into a pulp, he was unrecognizable, but, I didn't kill him… I can't" He muttered the last part between clenched teeth. "Juuri believed that the girls would be safe as humans in different location. The will learn how to be strong so they can defeat Rido, but, it would be many years away. She said she could entrust Yuuki to you Kaien" He whispered staring into the man's eyes, Kaien swallowed hard at the intensity in the boys gaze. Juuri had been acting strange around him in the past weeks. Asking Kaien to take care of her oldest daughter more than usual, constantly asking if he could handle her, hinting that they may be leaving. He had grown slightly suspicious of her actions, thinking she might abandon her children. But he knew she loved them too much for that, so he convinced himself that it was nothing.

Oh, how horribly wrong he was.

"Why can't they stay together? Kaien questioned, "And where will you take Sakura? Will you go with her?" their bond had been so strong, he would assume that the child will follow after his fated one and watch over her. But that assumption was soon crushed as he saw a dejected look cross Kanames face in the middle of the question. Kaname swallowed before answering" Juuri had believed that if the girls were together it might trigger the spell to worsen faster and they would awaken to early. And because Sakura has such a strong aura she will be taken to a place where she can manipulate it and make it her strength…. I will be watching over Yuuki because she is the weaker one and would possibly need help along the way. As you can see her mind had quickly succumbed to the spell, whereas Sakura is still fighting, but her battle will soon be over and will also forget. I am not allowed contact with Sakura because my parents feared that our strong bond would make her remember" Kaname muttered the last part bitterly, his resentment towards the choices that were made for him was growing and Kaien could only nod to the information being told to him. Kaname stared at the ground a dazed look crossing over his face as a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Seems unfair doesn't it? Given I had no room for refusal, I can't be anywhere near her now after this…how could they do this…" he whispered the last part before Kaien softly cleared his throat to grab the boy's attention. Kaname blinked before slowly looking at the man as if he forgot he was there, Kaine watched as a pained look crossed the his face before an emotionless mask was once again put up.

"Now knowing the circumstances do you believe you can take care of Yuuki till the time comes when she awakens?" Kaien stared hard at the boy before nodding his agreement, it was the least he could do for his friends. He just wished his repayment would've come differently, with better circumstances, but nothing could be done about it now. He watched as a smile pulled at Kanames lips ,a silent thank you played between them before Kaname turned and walked down the steps. Kaien searched his mind for something to say to the child before he blubbered out a "be safe" the boy paused in acknowledgment but did not turn. And then he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Kaien stared out into the night before he shut the front door, so much happening, it was unreal. He stood for a moment to calm himself before he began to walk towards the kitchen.

. . .

And done, it did not come as fast as I had hoped it would. But it is done finally shorter then I wanted but I couldn't add what I wanted without feeling like it was running to long. I hope you enjoyed! R&R please.


	6. Finding Another

Chapter 6

-Finding Another-

Everything here was so different. An hour into his flight the terrain had become flush with enormous trees, the thick cover forcing him to take his bats to the tree tops. He flew like this for several more hours, Sakura's fever just began to break notifying him that his time was beginning to dwindle, and the village was only a few miles away now. He noticed a movement in the trees as he began to pick up speed. It was… a person? He began to speed up noticing that the person was following them at a fast rate. The human was jumping from the trees?

Kaname lowered the group of bats into the cover of the trees, as they landed on a branch pulling together to form Kaname, Sakura formed in his arms unconscious. He crouched low clutching the girl to himself as he leaned into the shadow of the tree. Had Rido sent someone after them? Had he contacted the council beforehand? Was there someone following him to Kaien's? His blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting his sisters, he narrowed his eyes as the person came to a stop a few trees away from him. He seemed confused; it was hard to tell because of the animal mask he wore. He didn't recognize anything the person wore. It seemed like a strange type of armor. He let out a small breath realizing that it was probably a resident of the village Sakura would live in, he recalled Juuri saying they favored an older time in japan and used different, strange, ways.

He rested his back against the trunk of the tree as the now identified male began to speak.

"The group of bats has disappeared from sight, there's no sign of them anywhere, should I continue the search?" He sounded irritated, judging by the faint muffled voice Kaname heard, he realized he was talking into a mic. So they didn't completely favor staying with old technology also. "Roger, I'm heading back" Kaname watched in fascination as the man jumped away at speeds he thought impossible for humans. Would Sakura also be like that? He turned his gaze from the vanishing figure to the girl in his arms. Slowly he stood, not knowing if there were other people out there like the guard, he made the decision of continuing on foot. He kept to the shadows of the trees, wondering how Sakura would change if she became like the people here.

. . .

There it was.

The house she would live in was standing tall over him. He felt sick, the house would've looked warm and welcoming to anyone else, but he felt as if it were the house out of horror stories. It loomed over him making his stomach turn and heart ache. But he had to finish this.

For her.

Slowly he took a step forward, he felt his eyes shine bright red with his resentment, and he hoped onto the roof. He gazed into the window, it was the master bedroom. Two figures were sleeping in the bed. The cold sting of jealousy stabbed him in his gut. How _dare _they sleep while his parents died. How _dare _they sleep while his sisters were ripped from him. He anger flared violently as his power became out of control. It whipped out throwing the window open and shattering the glass. The couple jerked up with a gasp, the woman clutching onto the man as he leaned over to grasp a metal bat with shaky hands.

"that won't help you, against _me_" he gave the bat a quick glance and it flew across the room, the woman let out a small squeak staring at him in horror. The man's jaw was tightly clenched, probably trying to repress a scream, and he pulled her to him staring up at him with hard eyes. It made a small hollow smile to form on Kanames face for a second. "I'm not here to harm you, I'm here for you to fulfill a promise" Kanames anger had begun to dissipate as he stared at their shaking figures, he began to real in his emotions. The small boy closed his eyes before opening them to reveal an indifferent expression.

His eyes slowly began to recede to their original dark crimson, and the couple relaxed slightly. The man had gotten enough courage to speak "W-Who are you?' his voice was quiet with a slight shake to it. Kaname sighed before readying himself for another explanation of that night's event. "I am Kuran Kaname, of the pureblood vampires. And your" His gaze fell on the man ", Ancestors owe my family a great debut", the man gasped as he began to ramble "Grandpa wasn't lying?! The promise was real? I'm so sorry for holding a weapon to you Kuran-sama!" He crawled out of the bed signaling the woman- Kaname believed her his wife- to do the same, he walked up to the child before falling to his knees in a low bow, the woman followed suit. "Raise your head I have much to tell you and very little time" they both looked up at him, staying in their kneeling position as Kaname began to relay what they needed to know "My parents were the ones your grandfather was saved by, they are now dead" his heart tightened at the reminder, the couple gasped slightly, waiting patiently for him to continue " they were the strongest of vampires for many years, but some wished, as with any strong ruler, for them to be gone and for someone else to take power. They planned an attack and, after thousands of years, my parents weren't strong enough to defeat them this time. They were ready to die." He paused for a second before continuing on.

"but my mother wished for a better life for her children and that's where you come in" he glanced down at them before turning to stare out the shattered window "She gave her life to suppress her daughters vampire urges and memories, this "he glanced down at his sister, now peacefully sleeping in his arms, before turning to show them. They looked at the girl as if it was the first time they were realizing she was there. "Is Kuran Sakura, she will not remember anything before this night and is currently human. You will tell her she is your daughter, you will care for her. And you will help her become strong. I was told this village teaches strength?" he gazed down at them waiting for an answer, it was the woman who spoke "we are a village of ninja, she can become one to if you wished it" She was very quiet as if afraid he would strike her if she spoke. "Good she shall become one too. Sakura will one day regain her memories and when that day comes I will take her from here. Ill be watching her closely but you will not see me again till the day when she leaves. Do you understand everything I've said?" He waited till both of their heads were bobbing up and down in agreement. Slowly he began to lean down extending his arms to the man. He shot out his arms as he realized what the boy was doing; he was hesitated for a second before surrendering the girl to the man. He cradled he in his arms before glancing at his wife and then at the boy, he stood there silently before taking a small step back. "If you complete this task your promise will be fulfilled" He finally whispered before disappearing from their sight.

Kizashi stared at the spot the boy had just occupied before looking down at the girl in his arms. She was peacefully sleeping her cheeks rosy pink just a shade darker than her own hair. She had thick long lashes, and was pale, like a doll. Her hair a brighter shade from his dulled violet, but still held a slight resemblance. Mebuki was the first to speak, "She's beautiful…" She whispered in awe, Kizashi nodded his head in agreement. "We've been trying for so long Mebuki. Our prayers have finally been answered, we have a child" Kizashi's eyes shun with tears as he stared excitedly at his wife an awe filled smile spreading across his face. Her face broke out into a smile too, her face radiating joy. "We'll love her as if she were our own right Kizashi-kun?" She exclaimed happily, Kizashi hummed happily in agreement as he brushed a few strands of hair off of the girls face.

And slowly the girl began to wake up.

She gazed up at them with bright emerald eyes, and they stared down at her with happy smiles as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"Good morning Sakura-chan"

. . .

He couldn't watch her wake up with someone else. He couldn't watch her think they're her parents. He couldn't.

_**He couldn't.**_

He fled the village at high speed not looking back; he had become his bats on his way out of the house and refused to stop until he was as far as he could be from that _damned _village. He flew like this for miles; before he became tired he reverted back into his body falling to the ground panting. He had stopped in a small clearing surrounded by thick greenery and trees, and all of his repressed feelings began to bubble over.

_**Anger. Agony. Heartbreak**_

But most of all he felt _**weak **_and _**powerless**_ to everything happening around him. Everything began pouring out of him and, this time, he didn't fight any of it. He cried out in anguish as he finally let the tears fall. His uncontrolled emotions tearing his surroundings to shreds. It was too much. _**Too much**_.

As the morning went on, the rising sun was accompanied by tortured wails.

. . .

Everything was so unfamiliar. Her parents said that she was playing with kids from the neighborhood and hit her head. Had that really caused her memories to be forgotten? She was currently sitting on the floor in her room trying to remember, well, _anything_. Her name had to be told to her, and her mother said her and her father had worried about them. She hadn't felt anything when they had told her this, they felt like complete strangers to her and she felt out of place when they were talking to her. Was that because of the amnesia? She winced as her head began to throb. Her mother said it was probably because of when she had hit her head, but her teeth also throbbed, was that because of the head injury too?

She sighed softly as she looked around the room. It was bare with only a futon and dresser in it. Hadn't she liked things? There at least should've been a picture up or _something _up so she could try to remember.

But there was one thing that she liked.

It was a throw blanket at the bottom of her bed; it was soft with a dark crimson color. The color made her feel calm and safe. She smiled softly as she ran her hand over it, she began pulling over her shoulders, her mother had told her to sleep because she was still recovering, so she bundled up with the blanket and laid down on her futon. She could remember everything later; right now she wished to get rid of this headache, her eyes fluttered before she slowly began drifting off to sleep.

She dreamed of blood red eyes watching her, and it brought a smile to her sleeping face.

. . .

Slowly she began to wake from her deep slumber. She stared out her lone window and realized it had become night time; she had slept through the entire day. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned. Something had woken her up, but what? She noticed that her headache was for the most part gone, but there was suddenly an ache in her chest, why was that?

She felt lonely and incomplete; it was even strong enough to wake her from her deep slumber. She felt so strange and she didn't know why. It was frustrating

Suddenly something caught her eye a cloud had moved and the moon began to shine through her room. It was bright and full and she felt as if it was calling to her, suddenly she was standing and moving to her door. Her body felt foreign, and her head was in a daze. Her legs didn't listen to her as the kept walking through the hall to the stairs, she stopped for a moment to look into her parents room. Her father was snoring and her mother was lying on his chest also deeply asleep. She stared at them for another second before continuing on. She walked down the stairs quietly and made her way through the living room to the front door. Her hand rested on the handle for a second, almost as if hesitating, before it slowly opened and she walked out shutting it softly behind her.

. . .

She was looking for something, But she didn't know what. The ache in her chest was getting stronger and she didn't k now how to fill it. She wandered through the village her feet taking her feet unconsciously taking her to a certain part of the village. She stopped suddenly looking up, is that… a fan?

She stared at the two colored fan resting over a large arch to another section of the village. She felt drawn to the place, and before she realized, her feet began to walk her through the arch. There was a strange smell floating around the area, it was… metallic? As she breathed in a name for it popped into her head.

**Blood.**

Yes, that was it, blood. "Blood…" She whispered the word softly to herself, before she looked up. Someone was standing before her, who was it? He had red eyes that shun through the night. She gasped softly as her heart began to pound rapidly, who was this? She began to become overwhelmed with emotions as a name began echoing in her head. She could stop herself as she began to run towards him the word spilling from her mouth.

"Nii-san!" She clutched onto him feeling the ache in her chest ease. So she had looking for him, she felt joy at being near him. She had noticed the blood on his clothes the minute she had saw him. But, strangely, it didn't scare her as she felt it should've. She smiled happily, not noticing how the teen had been frozen since she had hugged him.

He slowly grabbed her arms and pulled her from him before staring down into her emerald orbs with his spinning crimson ones.

"Who are you?"

. . .

**Oh snap it's getting intense! I actually really like this chapter and how it came out,.**

**This is what I do instead of studying for my finals like I should be, so thank procrastination for this chapter.**

**R&R**


	7. Unlikely Meetings

Its been a while, and my only excuse is that sometimes you just don't know what you want to write anymore.

I really need to find that paper I wrote the plot to this on…

I hope you all are doing well and I may have had a horrible writers block for this story ,and don't update or pay attention to it as much as I should, but I always read all of your reviews and it warms my heart to know that so many of you like this story so much.

I also tweaked the personalities of Mikoto and Fugako at their last scenes to what I wanted them to be like.

Itachi's personality is a hard thing to write but I've realized after a while that he is very similar to Kaname, just not as open.

And Kaname was not anywhere near during this scene, so he is oblivious to any of this. He needed to deal with and sort out his own emotions first before seeing his sister again.

I've also found myself recently giggling over the thought of a tiny Kaname trying to carry two girls at once. (I laughed slightly harder at the thought of him slinging them over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight

Chapter 7

Unlikely Meetings

.

.

.

A young boy turned his head to peer over his shoulder one last time at the small child withering on the dirt path behind him; he flailed wildly on the ground, fighting unseen demons before becoming still, his eyes wide and glossed over with the effects of his kekkei genkai. A breach formed in his impassive mask at the sight behind him revealing the guilt and all-consuming anguish that was beginning to overpower the resolve that he had been repeating to himself all night. But It was gone in a second, his expression smoothed over as a detached look entered his eyes, he refused to show weakness, not after all that they had done, all that _**he **_had done, he would carry the burden of this sin for the sake of the innocent, though knowing how the events of the night would forever be the thing of his future nightmares. Disgust was turning in his stomach like a snake, and as his hand began to shake he felt the glaring need to vomit. A single sentence echoing in his head the only thing keeping him from shattering.

'It's all for the best'

There was a bigger picture here, doing this prevented so many innocent deaths. There had been no choice. He had gone over all the different scenarios in his head, thought of _all_ the outcomes beforehand, and still couldn't find a better result, he knew from the moment he had learned the truth that there could be no other way, and he knew he couldn't allow himself to be silent. His people were too stubborn; too prideful, they would never see the wrong in their actions, they would fight for their cause till there was none left to. Telling the Hokage had been the only way to ensure that no more innocent people would die. But even now, after the deed had just been finished, he still needed to reassure himself that it was the right choice. It was understandable; slaughtering your whole clan could make you doubt the righteousness of your actions, be it for the better or worse. But at the current moment in time the mantra he had been repeating to himself as almost a lifeline was lost to him in his wildly swirling emotions. The justifications becoming weaker by the second as he watched his parent's blood trial down his katana, staining the dirt beneath it. He had saved his home for last; trying to delay the inevitable with lingering affections he couldn't crush. His silent arrival was anticipated as he saw his parents sitting in their living room, quietly kneeling on the floor, their backs facing him. He had known his father has suspected him to be a double spy for some time, the man being the one who raised him and knew him the best, but he guessed that his father hadn't done anything thinking that his son would come around and see that the clan was doing something that _**needed**_ to be done. But he had been wrong on many occasions, most involving his eldest son. He sat patiently for him as he approached them from behind, there was no tension in his father's posture, but a slight drop in his shoulders told enough of his disappointment in the loyalties he had chosen. Neither of them spoke, no words needed, and he would've done the deed silently if not for his mother.

She had tilted her head, catching his attention as she spoke to him quietly, condemning him to his fate "Now that you've made this choice; you must not regret it" Her words caused a slightly choked sob to erupt from his throat as he let the first tears of the night fall, knowing there would be any in its wake. He felt shame at his show of emotions, feeling no right to cry over the people he was meant to kill, but neither of his parents judged him and he felt rather then saw his mother smile in front of him as she said the last words she ever would to her son.

"We love you dearly Itachi; never forget that"

The wistful smile never left her face as he sliced through both of their throats in one go. His little brother had come home unexpectedly early and had stumbled on the scene confused and outraged. He knew the reaction he would get, but it did nothing to quell the burning in his chest at the sight of so much hatred on his brother's face. He _**wouldn't**_ kill his otouto; he had made a plan to save his most beloved family member since he had got this mission. He was pure and Itachi hopped he stayed that way; he wouldn't mind being the antagonist for him as long as he never learned the truth about their clan. He would make him hate him, there was no other way. He rid himself of emotion as he taunted the child and left him unconscious on the street, his heart squeezed in his chest painfully as a single tear escaped.

At least the Sandaime could give him this small reassurance that his brother would be safe.

The loss of everything he knew began to make itself known at the hollow feeling that was washing over him as he stared up at the archway that led outside the Uchiha district. He legs refused his will to move and glued themselves to the ground rebelliously, he hands clamed up and his throat became increasingly dry as he continued his futile attempts to leave the district; and then, the village. With his body working against him he sighed pitifully, thinking of just how alone he'd be once he left. No one would ever know the true reason behind his deeds that night, he would forever be known as the killing machine who went crazy and slaughtered their entire clan. Well half of that statement was actually correct. The night breeze became increasingly cold at the realization, but he refused to break down now and commanded his feet to move, he felt a small sense of relief at the sight of his foot shakily moving forward.

This was it.

He was about to start running when the sound of shuffling caught his attention. He stilled, and waited to see if the noise would be followed by any slurring of words, hoping that it was just a drunk who had lost his way and that he wouldn't have to resort to anymore violence this night. He cocked his head and listened intently, the footsteps were light, almost childlike, and a little unsteady he judged that it couldn't be a shinobi for the sloppy exposure and just assumed it was a civilian. He let out a small breath thankful that he would not be the cause of anymore violence tonight, he activated his sharingan and wait for the person, hoping to send them in the opposite direction with a light genjutsu.

He waited quietly as the person approached the entrance to the compound, but froze as they rounded the corner and revealed themselves to him. It was a girl, who was stumbling toward the entrance, her pink hair looking slightly messy as it framed her red cheeks; her eyes were half lidded and glazed over as if her mind was very far from where she was. Her long lashes fluttered slightly as her eyes began to focus on the entry way as she gazed at the top of the arch with mild interest. Her mouth was pulled down into a frown as she eyed the Uchiwa painted on the wood. He assumed that she had wondered outside for some reason or another unexpectedly by the night attire she was dressed in. It was an odd situation in general and he couldn't help notice that she didn't seem to be over the age of 8, a cold reminder of his unconscious brother a block away, the thought made his palms sweat and fist clench, and he pushed the thought out of his mind before it brought all of the emotions of the night to come tumbling out. Suddenly her eyes were on him, they shun brightly in the moonlight all traces of dazedness gone as they were now wide with innocence and wonder, they were the deepest emerald green he had ever saw and the way she was peeing at him was beginning to make him uneasy. He met her stare calmly as his kekkei genkai began to spin as he began to activate his genjutsu hoping to make her leave without any physical confrontation, but her gaze didn't falter in the slightest and she continued to examine him with a type of intensity unusual for children. She stared fixedly at his eyes, her frown deepening as he unconsciously reached for his kunai pouch.

He furrowed his brow in confusion; no one had never not fallen to the sharingan, let alone his. He had never bragged but he knew the level his genjutsus were not matched by any, showing just how powerful he could be. But there she stood unwavering and with complete control of her mind. He narrowed his eyes as irritation began to overtake him.

He didn't want to deal with this, not on this day; he began to strengthen the genjutsu as he stared her down, trying again. He didn't want to get physical, but if he had to he would knock her unconscious and make her forget what she saw.

But before he could react she was running into his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"Nii-san!"

_Oh._

**This was one sick joke the gods were playing on him**.

As her small hands began clenching around his waist, he felt his heart begin to break. The shock of what she had yelled had nailed him to the floor, and even though he had found the contact extremely uncomfortable and his instincts were screaming at him to move her a safe distance from his body and retaliate for her being this close, he couldn't remember for the life of him how to move his arms to push her away, or hit her, or just do _something_. She began to nuzzle into his chest, blood smearing across her cheek as she sighed contently, that wasn't the correct reaction to blood being smeared onto a child's face and he opened his mouth to say something to this confusing situation but whatever was going to come out died in his throat.

"I've been looking for you! I missed you!" she proclaimed softly, shakily as if she was close to tears.

He gasped as his muscles began to move again and he pushed the child from his self, he stared her down as his sharingan began to spin viciously along with his swirling frustration. The girl retracted her arms and curled into herself as if hit, her eyes searched his in an attempt to understand why he was furious at the contact. He grew more agitated by the second, his kekkei genkai useless against this confusing little girl and growled at her.

"Who are you?"

. . .

The initial joy at finding the person that caused her heart to ach began to retreat at his harsh words. This wasn't how this was supposed to be, and as she looked up to search his eyes for the answer to her silent question she took notice of the details on his face that she hadn't noticed before. She had taken so long to remember why his eyes seemed so familiar that she hadn't really paid attention to his other features. His lashes were long and lush and they fanned out from his eyes much like a girls would. He had deep stress lines, and thin lips that were currently screwed up in an irritated expression as he stared down at her his face guarded and cautious. At the sight of all these things realization dawned on her that he was not in fact her nii-san. But the more she tried to think about him the harder it got to remember his features. What had he looked like again? Who was she thinking about again? A type of fog began to spread over her thoughts and forgotten memories making her mind sluggish as she tried to remember the face she had just seen in her head, but it was blurry and far away and the more she tried to remember the farther it got. She frowned in concentration and she tried to remember what she had called the teenager in front of her a minute ago, but that had disappeared along with the image until she was left with nothing. Confused and frustrated she stared back at the boy, ashamed as an embarrassed blush began to creep up onto her neck.

"Ah,um…I thought you were someone I knew, but, I guess not", she muttered quietly, her hand clenching her now blood stained shirt, a thought passed through her head that she should be alarmed at this but it was gone as soon as it came. She shifted her weight from one leg to another as an uncomfortable silence came over them; she glanced up at his face through her bangs to see how he was handling the situation. His face was blank, save for the slight clench of his jaw and tightness around his swirling red eyes, she found herself looking up fully at him enticed by the colors swirling in them. But she soon glanced down again when she realized the longer she stared into them the more tense he became. She racked her brain for something to say, her thoughts trailed to the archery way she walked in through, all she wanted to do now was _run_ out of it to her home. She was berating herself for going out into the middle of the night on a whim as a soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped up immediately as she processed what the boy in front of her had just said.

"Why are you on the Uchiha compounds? It is late and dangerous, leave" his tone was soft but held much more authority then she thought a teenager could have, and she was tempted to follow his orders but some questions began to nag at her as her mind started reeling with their intensity, why was there so much blood in the air? Who was this boy? Who did his eyes remind her of? The temptation to ask these questions seemed to be too much and before she knew it one had accidentally spilled before she could stop herself.

"Why are you covered in blood?" well that was very _rude, _but she couldn't stop now "why is there so much blood in the air? Why can your eyes spin? Who are you?" _who do you remind me of… _he didn't need to know that part. Her childish curiosity may have gotten the better of her this time, but she felt as if that topic wasn't meant for other people. So she had made sure to keep it out of her rant. The boy seemed slightly confused by all her questions, the only indication being a slight furrow of his brow, but suddenly his shoulders weren't so ridged and his eyes bled into onyx as he stared down at her, his empty eyes holding some type of amusement. She locked gazes with him and stared in awe at the sight of his eyes changing once _again._

"You… don't know who I am?" he questioned her softly again with that velvety hollow voice, she nodded vigorously unable to say anything as she stared at him.

"okaa-san said I hit my head a few days ago and forgot everything, so I may have known you but have forgotten" she paused in thought, twiddling her thumbs unknowing "But I may have not known you before the accident… then this would be the first time I met you" her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "uh then I'm Sakura Haruno, but, you may have already known that, but I didn't, so…" Suddenly her head was spinning with if she actually knew this person or not, maybe that was why he seemed so familiar? She realized that she probably looked like an idiot babbling about nonsense he probably didn't care about, and her face began to go red. She looked up again when she heard a noise from the boy, the sight before her slightly shocking.

He was _**laughing**_.

Her jaw fell as his head was thrown back and he held his stomach, it wasn't a hearty laugh full of mirth, it sounded empty and almost…_hysterical._ Soon the laugh began to get drowned out with another noise; and she stared on at a loss for words as the boy began to cry, hot tears trailing down his face. His laugh became choked sobs as he fell to his knees clutching at the earth beneath him, Sakura took a step back and looked at the archery way longingly, she could go back home and act like this never happened. Yes, she would have to explain the blood on her clothes still, but she already had her own problems to deal with, mainly consisting around the loss of her memories, did she really want to get involved in someone else's ? She bit her lip the now quiet boy shaking on the ground helpless and alone. She gave the passage one last longing glance before sighing and stepping towards the boy. She wasn't heartless; she couldn't just leave him here by himself. And something inside of her felt almost a connection with him; she had yet to figure out _why _she felt that connection but she would question it later. As she came closer she saw him stiffen slightly and become quiet. She bit her lip again, wondering how to even _comfort_ him.

He didn't seem to favor physical contact with her, judging by how he threw her off of him the last time. But that had been a different situation; and with only a second to contemplate her options she threw caution to the wind as she knelt down and cautiously wrapped her arms around his torso. She didn't believe he could be any more ridged then he already was, but he somehow made himself so. "I may have known you or not but, you should never cry alone" she had even surprised herself with the insightful thought, but the slight shock was drowned out by his soft sniffles, she tightened her arms around him and laid her head on his back before continuing "I'll be here for you at least this one time" she whispered the last part, still not understanding _why_ she felt so compelled to stay until he was fine. There was a long silence after her words, the offered standing between them and, for a second, she honestly thought he would throw her off on him and refuse but he began to ease his weight onto her his shoulders losing their tension, tears began to rush down his cheeks once again she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before slowly moving her hand in small circular motions on his back.

She didn't quite know what she was doing- having never comforted anyone before- or maybe just not remembering, so her instincts began to kick in and she gratefully let them take over. She didn't even think of letting go until his sniffs began to quiet and he started to sit up, she sat back on her legs and gazed thoughtfully at his face, the clouds had dispersed a while ago and the moonlight shun proudly over his features. She hadn't realized how beautiful he was before but she would be blind if she didn't see it now. He was just so…_perfect._ Every angle perfect, and his striking eyes were just... _gorgeous._ a voice whispered in the back of her mind that she someone even _more _perfect then him, but she was too enticed by his beauty to notice. A blush crept up her neck as she realized she had been staring and her gaze dropped to her hands, they began to once again fiddle with her night shirt, a unknown habit she was beginning to form when nervous. "Do… do you feel better now?" her voice was small as she asked the question, she nervously tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear as she bit her lip hoping she had made the right choice to stay and comfort him, it felt like an eternity until she heard his soft reply "Yes, thank you… Sakura" a heartwarming smile brightened her face as she looked up at him in pure delight at having helped him. But the joy was short lived as a hand was brought down on a certain nerve on her shoulder, knocking her out cold.

. . .

Itachi stared down at the small girl in his arms blankly; his mind was reeling with a thousand thoughts per second, the loudest being why he let his guard down around this random child? She was unaffected by his sharingan something that should've made him even more cautious of her then a normal civilian. But instead he had broken down, a feat that he wasn't proud to say, and had let this very random and confusing little girl comfort him.

He wasn't ignorant though, if he had felt any type of malicious intent she would have never been that close to him, immune to the sharingan or not. But she was just as confused and frustrated as him it seemed. She claimed to have forgotten everything before yesterday, and he could tell that she had not been lying, any questions he would've had about her surprising immunity to his kekkei genkai would have not been answered, which just left him frustrated.

And for some reason, some _**damned **_reason; her childish banter had broken all his barriers causing him to lose himself to hysteria for a few moments. Maybe it had been the activities of the night and the weight they had put on his shoulders. He was ashamed of his outbreak and even more so on how long it took him to reel in his emotions. He had expected her to leave him there, with most of the rest of the village resenting him thinking he was prideful and aloof for the reason of thinking he was better than everyone else, he had readied himself for her harsh depart. He now realized that was a foolish thought in itself, knowing that she had no memory of him or anything else for that matter but the rational part of his was gone during that moment. So his shock was high at the sight of her cautiously making her way towards him, and with her kind words he found himself once again in control of himself.

He stared at her peaceful face and felt his resolution harden; _**this **_had been why he had done it, to protect the innocent. He had wanted to save lives like these, protect the child like wonder that led children to have dreams and hopes. He had been the bad guy so there would still be _good, _he wanted to protect _this. _This girl signified all that he worked for and more, this encounter hadn't been random, it had been an act of _fate_. It was the gods telling him that his choice may have been two edged and his path rocky, but it would all be worth it.

He felt the need to thank this girl… Sakura. She had been what had saved him from himself, and for only knowing him for a few moments she had seen more of him then people who had known him his whole life, and because of that he felt a type of connection with the girl. He stood and glanced out of the archway, eying the foot steps that had led her to him, and began to trace them back to the house she had come from. This strange connection he felt towards her… he would act on it; she was young and had forgotten everything, right? He would come back and check on her from time to time seeing how she was faring, or at least that was the justification he had given himself to coming back to see her. Even though he knew she would probably be revolted with him at figuring out that he was the reason for the massacre that night, he held onto a small sliver of hope that she wouldn't believe he had done it for no reason, that at least _someone_ would put unquestioned faith in him. He paused as he came up to a gate that led to a substantially large house. _The Haruno's…. I don't remember them ever having a child. _Maybe they had adopted? It would explain why she looked nothing like her supposed parents. Never the less he picked the lock on the front door and, with no noise, strolled up the stairs to the only spare room he knew the house to have. His thought of adoption only strengthening at the sight of the bare room. He laid the girl down on the bed, he contemplated covering her or not but the thought of her parents coming in and seeing her bloodstained clothes made him quickly pull her under the comforter. He spared her one more glance before walking out of her room; he relocked the front door before he took to the rooftops. He was leaving with more hope than he had, well, hoped for. He prayed that his sacrifice would mean something and that he would be remembered one day as not just the villain.

. . .

There was much talk today and she hadn't been allowed outside of the house because of something bad, but no one would tell her what. Her father had left to work which left her at home with her mother, the morning had been boring and she had wondered around the house for a while looking for something to do before she had stumbled upon her mother on the phone. She had sneaked behind her as she explained vividly to a friend just exactly what had happened that was so bad.

A massacre had occurred last night in the Uchiha compound, and the blood had been spilled by the next head, Uchiha Itachi.

She hadn't exactly understood what massacre meant, so she had looked it up in one of the dictionaries on the shelves in the living room, and the explanation had shocked her. He had killed so many? The thought left her numb as she remembered her stroll outside last night and the boy she had seen she, her blood was rushing in her ears and she felt the need to confirm her sudden question as she roamed the halls, seeking out her mother. She had moved and was sitting at the table reading a novel; she glanced up when she saw Sakura walk in the room and gave her a small smile. "Sakura-chan do you need something?"

"Mama, do Uchiha have red eyes?"

He mother tensed at the question, her smile becoming slightly strained "Why do you ask?"

She mustered up her most innocent face before replying "just curious…" she pouted for effect and after a second her mother sighed "yes they do, but how you even know the name Uchiha is strange, I'll have to talk to your papa." Her mother grumbled the last part glancing down at her book not noticing the way Sakura's jaw went slack with shock, but before her mother could see her daughter's surprise, the girl had dashed out of the room and clambered up the stairs to her room. She laid on her futon panting before reaching out for her crimson blanket, she wrapped it around herself for comfort as she tried to calm her breathing down and sort her thoughts. So the boy she had seen was Itachi, it would explain the blood that had covered him. But since he had been cold enough to kill his whole family, why hadn't he killed her? It didn't make sense, and she suddenly remembered how he had cried and it confused her even more. With the way he had acted that night it wouldn't make sense for him to have done it, so why had he? She remembered falling unconscious and then being in her bed in the morning, had he carried her back? Maybe a random person had stumbled upon her, but then that would explain why her parents didn't wake up and she was sure that she had locked the door behind her. The only thing that could explain it was that he had brought her back and somehow got her into her own house undetected. But all this information was doing was confusing her there were more questions than answers but she felt as if he hadn't willingly done it.

He had been crying, so maybe someone had forced him? With that thought she felt a small need to tell someone that he wasn't a 'heartless killing machine' as her mother so kindly put it, but she also knew that no one would believe a small girl with amnesia. And for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to think that he had just done it for sport. Her eyes drifted to her single window as she watched the clouds trail lazily across the sky. She may not have all the answers, but she would believe in this boy, she just hoped that her faith wasn't wasted.

. . .

This came out longer then I thought it would, I quite like this length

R&R


End file.
